Unleash the Storm
by Tyjet Ansatsu
Summary: This is a new season, created entirely by my sister and I, so bare with me. New villians, old allies, new power, and a very old mentor. Rating for language
1. prolouge

He was always alone. Ever since then. His parents had left him for dead when they had discovered what he was. His friends, the few he had at the time, all left him behind as well, moving on to bigger and better things. The one that had remained with him was a mere shells of his former existance. And him, he had just remained the same, a neverchanging reef in the sea of life. 

"Michael? You okay?" his only remaining friends asked. "Just thinking, Jaques." he said as he stretched his arms over his head. "You been doin that a lot recently, ain't you?" Jaques said as he sat down next to him, staring across the bay, watching the sun sink beyond the horizon. "Yeah, well, there ain't really much to do here. And besides, them bastards from across the way are comin here tonight for the damn game anyway, so what the hell is the differance gonna be if we sit here all damn night and think about things that ain't gonna happen anyway, no matter how bad we want them to?" dave retorted. Jaques looked at him strangely. "You still hurtin over Ian and Derak levin, ain't you bro?" Jaques asked. The four of them had been inseperable up till Ian and Derak moved across the way to Dogtown. They still swung by every chance they got, but most of the time, Dave wasn't around to see them, so they might as well not even bother in Jaques mind.

"When did you plan on telling me, Jaques?" Dave said suddenly. "Tell you what?" Jaques asked, clearly startled. "When you leave for Dogtown, you just gonna pack up and go in the middle of the night like everyone else did, ain't you?" Dave said scathingly. Jaques sighed. "No, I was gonna tell you, man, I just needed to find the right time. It like Sensei always be tellin us, there a time for everything. Knowing when the time is be a sign of a warrior." Jaques quoted stubbornly. "Just go then." Dave said sullenly, knowing that he was about to be alone again, left to face the terrors life held for him alone.

* * *

Michael opened his eyes and looked around. He had been dreaming of that day again. Looking back, he could see that he ahd been a bit of an asshole. He too had left Rolland Heights behind for another place. Where? He had no idea. He could not care less. He ahd seen Ian and Derak the other day. They didn't recognize him at all. He had changed much over the last few years, going from Abercrombe and Fitch to gothic stlye clothing, keeping his burning red hair combed down to letting it grow wild and free, like he wanted to be, always smiling to showing as much emotion as a guard of the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. Hell, he had even changed his name. When addressed by his old name, it took him a few minutes to relize people were talking to him. He had gone from Michael James McManus to Dave Sean Burnside. 


	2. Unleashing the Storm

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and the plot, so get off my ass about it, aight? and if you do decide to flame me, remeber, it was your choice to read this in the first place, not mine.

* * *

He stared up at his new school with a look of contempt. He could tell that this place was run by cliques, like his old school had been. That meant he would be immediatly stuck with the outcasts, since he only wore dark colors. His musings were interupted by the sound of giggling. He grimaced. Preppies; just what he didn't need. He turned to see the typical group of rich, spoiled rotten girls. "Who are you?" one asked snobbishly. He gave the girl the finger and strode inside. This new boarding school was turning out to be hell already. "You know where the office is?" he asked a guy, his voice containing a wierd mixture of irish and southern accents. The guy pointed down the hall. "Thanks." he said as he walked away. 

As the first bell rang, he stepped out of the office and was immediatly swept into the tide of students, most of which ignored him. With a snort of disgust, one of the said students pushed him. Or tried to. "Get out of my way, bottom dweller!" the guy shouted. "Fuck off." he said as he continued. "What's your name, tough guy?" the guy asked, his hand going to the duelling saber at his side. "Dave Burnside, though it is customary for the challenger to give their own name first." Dave said as he brushed his flame red hair back, a useless gesture, it defied gravity on it's own. "Very well then. I am Jonathan Rodriguez, top of the class, and master swordsman!" he began grandly. "I get it, big man on campus." Dave said as he stalked off, oblivious to the stares he was getting. Jonathan stared after the newbie. No one walked away from him, not since the last tournament. Dave, was it?

In the ladies room, a flock of girls were standing in front of the mirrors applying massive amounts of make up, while spreading the latest gossip. "Hey, did you hear about the newbie? He totally dissed Jonathan!" one squealed. "I know! It was so totally gnarly!" another said. "What are you guys gossiping about now?" a voice said as the door opened to reveal a stunningly beatiful latina girl. "Oh, hey Myra! Did you hear about the newbie? He dissed your boyfriend!" one squealed, while jumping up and down clapping her hands. Myra rolled her eyes. "Calm down girl." she said exasperatedly. All other speech was cut short by the second bell ringing. A storm of swearing went up, upon them relizing they were late.

Dave sat in the back of his first class, wait for the teacher to call him up and have him introduce himself. "And now, I would like you all to welcome our newest addition. Dave Sean Burnside, from the Rolland Heights Academy." the sensei said. Dave stood and strode to the front of the class. "Would you care to tell us more about yourself?" the sensei asked. "Hell no." Dave snorted as he went back to his seat. "Go to the office, Mr Burnside." the sensei said. "With much fucking pleasure." Dave muttered as he strode out, knowing that he was already being gossiped about. He might as well give em something good to talk about.

As he walked down the hall, he was vaguely aware that there was some one coming around the corner ahead of him. As he rounded the corner, he collided with what he assumed was a female body, who he knocked flat on her arse. Looking down, he saw it was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. "You aight?" he asked as he offered his hand to her. She nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling herself up. "I'm Myra. Myra Fernandez." she said with a grin. "Dave Burnside, trouble maker extrodanaire." he replied, flashing his trade marked devil-may-care grin. "Oh, you're the guy that everyone's talking about." she said. "I reckon so. See ya round, gotta pay a little visit to the head master." he called over his shoulder. "Already?" she aloud before continuing down the hall.

As Dave sat in the front office, he stared out the wall. Yes, wall. The front wall of the office was made entirely out of glass, so every one could see who was being sent there for trouble. The staff thought it was a way to make an example out of them. Anyway, back to the story. Dave was growing quite bored by sitting around and doing nothing, so he reached into his left boot and pulled out a hunting knife. After a moments thought, he glanced around the office, and threw it at the headmaster's door. It sank into the door, and by the sound of it, had gone through to the other side. And scared the shit out of the headmaster. "That should get his attention..." Dave muttered as he pulled another knife out and prepared to luanch it at the door as well. He stopped when the secratary cleared her throat. "What?" he asked, clearly annoyed. "You are aware that students are not permitted to carry weapons not related to their classification." she said snobbishly. "Really? Well suffice it to say that mine permits me to carry all of them." he said as he leaned back on his chair. "And what would tht be?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. "Never fucking mind." he said angrily as the bell rang, signalling the end of the first mod. He stood and left the room. The secratary stared. Now why in the seven hells would he say something like that?

Myra slid into her seat in their second class, and was surprised to see that Dave was sitting in the back, talking with one of the school rejects, the geomancer Derak Hodwell, and his partner in crime, the shaolin, Ian Johnson. Her thoughts were interrupted by another body sliding into the seat next to her. It was her long time friend Antionette Taylor. "Who's the new guy?" she asked, nodding toward Dave. "Um, I think his name is Dave Burnside, or something. Why, are you hot for him already?" she teased. Antionette blushed as their sensei entered, signaling the beginning of class. "Today we will be having a practical lesson on aerial combat. You will be paired in teams of three, all battling at the same time. At the end of class, I will reward the best fighters with a match against the school champ." the sensei said.

Dave looked at his two new friends. "Who's the champ?" he asked as they moved to a mat. "That Rodriguez guy you damn near got in a fight with this morning." Derak said as they prepared. "Begin!" the three luanched each other into the air, throwing punches at each other as they passed. As Dave landed, he noticed how no one else was really trying that hard. With a shrug, he leaped back into the air, this time blocking Derak's shin splinter kick, and reversing it to knock Derak out of the air, and out of the battle. As he and Ian landed, they both failed to notice most of the class watching them. The two leaped into the air again, fists and feet colliding. Dave landed, and barely rolled out of the way of Ian crushing him upon landing. The pair ignored the sensei when he called for all combatants to stop. Ian suddenly unleashed his chakra into a blast of fire, while Dave unleashed his into a blast of lightning. The two blasts canceled out, as Dave flew through the smoke and dealt an earth shattering blow to Ian's gut, knocking him out of the air. The sound of clapping could be heard, making the three turn toward the sensei. "Very nice. Though I did say for every one to stop. Mr. Johnson, you and your new friend have both earned a match of your choosing against the school champion." The sensei informed them. Dave and Ian nodded and left the room as the bell rang.

Myra and Antionette both walked out of the room slowly, talking animatedly. "So, what kind of match do think they'll choose, Annie?" Myra asked. "They're right there, so why don't we ask them?" Antionette said sarcastically. "Okay." Myra said cheerfully as she bounced up to the group. "Hey, Dave, was it?" she said. He nodded. "My friend and I just wanted to know what kind of match you were gonna have." "Six Man Tornado Tag Hell in a Cell, why?" he said sarcastically. "Dude, you know we can do that, right?" Ian told him. Dave's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Really? Well, fuck me!" he said, sounding genuinely surprised. "No thanks, I don't bend that way. Derak here might, though." Ian said as he ducked a heavy blow from Derak's textbooks. "Well, I guess we'll be having a hell in a cell match." Dave muttered to his two new friends as they walked into the gymnasium. It was huge! "What, didn't you guys have a gym at your old school?" Ian asked seeing the look on Dave's face. "We had a basketball hoop." Dave said with a shrug as the coach, a tall man wearing a blazing red martial arts gi, walked in. The class immediatly sat down and shut up. "All right, for those that don't know me, I'm coach Jason Lee Scott. For those of you that do, good for you." Jason said as he walked back and forth in front of the class. "Alright, today, we'll be doing archery." Jason said above the groans. "And befroe anyone even asks, we are NOT doing a unit on basketball, so don't ask again." he said as hands shot up.

"New guy, can I talk to you for a second?" Jason called over the noise of everyone getting up. Dave nodded and jogged up to his new coach. "I understand that you, Hodwell, and Johnson will be challenging the champ and two partners of his choosing in a hell in a cell match." Jason said, cutting straight to the point. Dave nodded. Jason next question was cut off by the ground shaking as if it were an earth quake. Before anyone could respond, a group of what appeared to be human staues made entirely out of granite materialized, led by a creature who resembled Brickneck from Timeforce. "Give them to me!!" it shrieked at Jason as the creature's minions attacked, forcing most of the class to flee, seeing as most of them hadn't been classed as anything more than a mere fencer. Those who had been classed as anything else was too inexpierienced to do anything but fence, so they were fast retreating as well. Except for six people: Jason(of course), Derak, Ian, Dave, Myra, and Antionette. The creature's minions attacked with abandon, leaving Jason to face the leader. "What the heck are you talking about?" Jason snarled at the creature as he ducked under a roundhouse kick and luanched into a tornado kick, which was blocked with an open palm strike, sending Jason spinning the other way. As he recovered, he met by a brutal rush of attacks. He grinned. It had been awhile since he had done this.

The other five seemed to be having the same problems, every time they defeated one creature, another would take its place. "I grow tired of this!" Derak yelled as his eyes glowed a royal purple, signalling he was about to start using his special powers. "I hear ya, bro!" Ian yelled as his eyes began to glow an eerie yellow. The two nodded to each other and did about five handspings toward each other and stood back to back, chanting something. Derak clapped his hands together and slammed them onto the ground, causing massive spikes of earth to erupt around him, ala Full Metal Alchemist. Ian's fist's blazed to life, seeming to be consumed by fire as he punched his enemies at lightning fast speend, disentigrating them.

Antionette and Myra had also began using their special powers, which consisted of Antionette forming whips out of her chi on the tips of her index and middle fingers, and basically disecting her opponents. Myra seemed to be chanting an arcane spell, and the sounds of animals tearing her opponents to shreds filled the air around her.

As every one around him used their special skills, Dave seemed to be either unable to, or extremely unwilling to. As another creature attacked, it was met with an axe kick, knocking it backwards as Dave did a spinning edge chop, caving another's chest cavity in. As he destroyed another one, he saw a creature about to attack Jason from behind, possibly about to kill him. Dave's aura pulsed around him as he summoned his power from deep within: the power of the storm. A vortex of lightning swirled through the room, destroying everything but the leader. It hissed and vanished, only to appear behind Dave, grab him, and disappear. "What the hell were those things?" Derak panted, none of them relizing Dave was gone, due to all the dust his attack had kicked up. "They're called granites." Jason said. "I think you guys should follow me." he said shakily. "Hey, where's Dave?" Antionette asked suddenly, as all the dust settled. Jason went pale. "They took him."

* * *

In the creature's lair, Dave stood surrounded by marble gargoyles, all holding glittering diamond weapons. "It's good to see you again, Dave." a voice said silkily. "Olrox." Dave said blandly. "Oh, good, you do remember my name." Olrox said as he stepped into the circle. He, too, looked like a staue, only he was comprised of many differant stones. "Tell me, do you remember anything else?" he asked as he paced regally. "If you mean about those stones, no. Now let me go, you have no reason to hold me." Dave said as he shifted around, feeling slightly put out at all the gargoyles staring at him with their blank stares that seemed to look straight through you.

* * *

In Jason's office, the other four stared as he pulled a book from the shelf, opened it, and pressed a button. They stared even more when the book shelf moved to reveal a door. "Very cloak and dagger of you, coach." Ian muttered as they all followed him in. "Now is not the time." Jason said as the others stifled giggles. As they walked into a high tech looking lab, Jason punched a few buttons on one of the many consoles, revealing five crystals: blue, red, white, and a curious looking bklack crystal that was streaked with green and gold. The four monocolored crystals flared to life and floated toward the teens. "Uh, coach, wanna tell us what's goin on?" Annie said as the white gem floated in front of her, the yellow gem floating in front of Myra, the red floating in front of Derak, and the blue one floating in front of Ian. "I thought as much. He said with a sigh. "Wait, don't tell me, we're the power rangers." Derak said with a roll of his eyes. "How'd you guess?" Jason said mildly. "Just lucky." Derak said with a shrug. 

"Do you know how to activate these?" Jason asked. His question was answered as there were four bright flashes of light. "I think we close our eyes and focus." Annie said. The others nodded and did. As he began to focus, Derak saw a powerful mage standing before him, smiling. With a flash of light, he was changed into the magi ranger, a ranger who looked a bit like the solaris knight, but with an ornately carved staff instead of the lamp. Ian saw before him in his mind the phantom ranger, who nodded and began to vanish. in a flash of light, Ian had become the phatom ranger, the only differance being the stone on his chest plate was blue. As Antionette focused, she saw a ninja bow to her, then vanish. When she opened her eyes, she had become a ninja ranger. And finally, as Myra focused, and saw a woman sitting astride a tiger holding an ash long bow with a sword at her side. Both bowed, and vanished. she opened her eyes, and had become the beastmaster.

"What about the other one?" Ian asked suddenly, as they demorphed, drawing everyone's attention to the still dormant stone. "That one? I have no clue. I tried to see what it was, but all I herad was a lot of roaring." Jason said. "Can I hear it?" Myra asked. Jason nodded and hit another button. A massive roar filled the room, sounding as if the room would fall around their ears. As it ended, they looked at Myra. "It was a dragon." she said. Anything further was interrupted by an alarm going off. Jason looked toward the monitor, and turned to them. "Go time." he told them. The four of them looked at their wristwatches, which had become their respective morphers.

"Ready?" Derak asked. The others nodded. "Unleash the Storm, Guardian Form!" they all shouted, and in a flash of light, they were transported to the school's pritine front lawn, where a legion of granites were tearing it up. "Them again?" Ian asked, annoyed as a pair of lethal looking claws appeared on the backs of his hands. "It seems so." Annie said as she drew two short bladed swords from the sheathes at her sides. "Don't they have anything better to do?" Myra complained, resting a massive hamer on her shoulder. "I highly doubt it." Derak said with a snort as he pulled out his staff and destroyed two with a fireball, drawing their attention to the rangers.

As the granites all ran toward the rangers, the said rangers began firing blasts of energy from their respective weapons, effectively shutting down the charge. The remaining granites began shrieking, and drew from thier from kneecaps swords, like Ransik used to. The rangers split up and destroyed the rest, only to be flung backwards when they exploded and their remains formed four giant versions of the granites. "Uh, coach, we could use some help here!" Ian said into his communicator. "Summon your zords!" Jaosn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Let's do it, guys!" Myra yelled as they climbed to their feet. "Magi Zord, arise!" Derak yelled as he cast the spell to raise it. A mechanized version of the wizard he had seen earlier erupted from the earth. "Isis Falcon, descend!" Myra called as the fiery former wild zord screamed down from the heavens. "Ninja Star, you're up!" Annie called as she struck a ninja jutsu pose, calling what appeared to be an exact replica of the samurai star, except white. "Phantom Ray, rise!" he called, and from the hole Derak's zord had created, rose a Manta Ray like zord, which transformed into a humanoid creature. The four began sprinting and leaped into the cockpits of each zord. The four faced off with each granite.

Derak's zord swung its staff with enough force to crush the graite, which it did, only to have it's legs remain, and constantly dodge any and all attacks thrown its way. As the falcon dodged in and out of blasts of fire being shot at it, it slashed the granite with its talons and then used its sonic scream attack, shredding it, all except the arms. The Phantom Ray, in warrior mode, was using its tail blade to chip away at its granite, which left the chest and head. And finally, the Ninja star flew around its opponent, destroying all but the stomach and a set of horns.

The parts that remained all flew towards each other, and combined into yet another granite, that seemed to be impervious to thier attacks. "Is it megazord time?" Ian asked over the comm innocently. "That would be a good idea." Derak shot back. The four zords flew toward each other, ready to combine. The Magi Zord just stood there as the Ninja star split in hlaf and formed the leg armor, the Phantom Ray going back to Manta mode, and forming the chest plate and arms, while the Isis falcon attached to the back, forming the helmet and wings.

* * *

As Jason watched the battle on the screen, there was another alarm. Taking a glance at another screen, he stared. Dave was stepping o0ut of a portal, talking to Olrox, the leader of the granites. What the hell was going on? He continued to watch, and was shock to see Dave actually shake hands with him, and vanish. "Did you enjoy what you just saw?" he heard a voice say behind him. Spinning around, he stared. There stood Dave, normal as the he was when he vanished. "How did you-?" Jason stopped in mid-sentance. "How do you know Olrox?" Jason asked as dave took a seat. "It's long story." he said as he watched the rangesr destroy the granite. "You do relize that they'll never beat that thing at this rate, right?" Dave said as he tossed something to Jason. Jaosn caught it deftly and glanced at it, then did a double take. It was his old power coin. "Go. I got this place." Dave said as he cracked his knuckles and pulled up to the computer. "How do I know I can trust you?" Jason asked. "Ask him." Dave said as he nodded to a very familiar looking head in a tube. "Zordon!?"

* * *

well, what do ya think? remember what I said in the disclaimer: constructive criticism only. 


	3. Victory and Mysteries

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the OCs, their powers, and the plot. Anything else is licensed trademark of Haim Saban.

This chapter is for garnetred for being the only person to review thus far. Thnx for the support, and I'll try to update more often.

* * *

Chapter 2: Victory and mysteries.

"Yes, Jason, it is I. And You can trust Dave." Zordon responded. Jason nodded and stepped back, pulled out his old morpher, and put in the coin. Then he took a deep breath and shouted "It's Morphin Time! Red Ranger Power!" Dave watched on the screen as he teleported to the battlefield, and called the Tyranasuarus to him. "Hey, Coach, try the Shogun zord." Dave said over the intercom. "I can't use that one!" Jason said confused. "Not yet, but you will in a few minutes!" Dave said as he hastily typed in a few commands. The console in front of Jason blazed to life with a whole new set of commands. Jason grinned and typed something in, and in a flash, the T-Rex transformed into the red Shogun zord. "Sweet." Jason said as it drew its sword and succeeded in destroying the granite.

As Dave watched the rest of battle play out on the screen, heard Zordon ask him something. "Say again?" he said distractedly. "I said that you know you could've helped them." Zordon said wisely. "We all have our own paths to walk in this life, and in the next. I chose mine, and I have to stay on it." he said as the rangers teleported in. The cleberations began as they normally did with a new team gaining their first victory and such, and Dave joined in, but inwardly, he was screaming, trying not to blurt out his horrible secret.

(Derak POV)

Dave seemed to be distracted. I noticed that when I first met him earlier today. He seemed to be somehwere else inside his mind all the time, unfocused on the present, except when he was in a fight. Then there was his special power: he could wield the power of the storm. The fact that he was captured and released unhamred was something else I found a little strange. "Derak?" I heard Ian say. "Huh?" I said, snapping back to reality. "I said that was a tough fight." He said, noting my distracted look. "Yeah, it was. I'm just glad we could win." I said, not seeing Dave's fiery gaze settle on me. "It wasn't that tough!" Myra said, beating her hand across her chest. "If you say so, Chica." Ian said with a roll of his eyes. We all had a good laugh, even the big head floating in a tube, whom coach Scott called Zordon.

(Jason POV)

As the new rangers left, I turned to my old mentor, who I thought had been destroyed by Andros. "Zordon, how did you-?" I began. "I do not know, Jason." Zordon said gravely. I couldn't belive this. The wisest being I knew, was completely clueless. "But I have been watching the rangers since I departed. I could not be more proud of any of you." He said. I smiled.

(Ian POV)

"Okay, spill." I said as Derak and I enetered our dorm room. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ian." he said as he flomped onto his bed, fully intent on ignoring me. Idiot. He should know me better than that. Dad once told me I could get a stone to confess to killing Bambi's mom. "So, what do you think was up with Dave?" I asked casually. Derak glanced at me warily. Good. He knew I was onto him. "Drop it Ian. It's nothing." he said. "Then why would they take him and then just let him go? That makes about as much sense as wiping your ass before you shit." I countered. Derak sighed, and with a wave of his hands, the floor beneath erupted into a mess of vines, holding me about ten feet off the floor. Thank the Gods that the celings were about fifteent feet high here. "Now, shut up." Derak said tiredly as I yelled at him to let me down.

(Annie POV)

"I still don't see why those guys think that was tough." Myra said as she and I walked down the hall. "Myra, not every one can bench 400 pounds like you can." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Who are we talking about ladies?" a silk voice interrupted. "Go away Tyson." I groaned as my ex-boyfriend sideled up to us. The reason I had dudmped him was something was something I'd rather not discuss. "So, when we gonna go out again." he said as I tried to shove him away, which was futile. He was the only person who could out lift Myra, which was saying something. "What part she's not interestied did you not understand?" Myra spat as she tried to push him out of the way as well. Even our combined strength wasn't enough! How much did this fucker weigh!? With a simple shove, Myra went sprawling across the floor. Tyson laughed. "Hey, Columbo, take it somewhere else." a male voice said. We both looked back to see Dave's burning glare locked on Paul. "Oh, you again. Just so you know, my boy Jonathan will beat your ass." he said confidently. "Oh really. Well then in that case, why don't you join as well." Dave countered. Tyson looked like he was debating, so I decided to help him make up his mind. "You win Tyson, I'll go out with you, deal?" I said. Myra looked at me like I was crazy. "And if he wins?" Tyson asked. "Then I go out with him." I said with a shrug. Dave looked impassive, but my limited telepathy told me otherwise. He was mildly enraged. "Deal. How bout you, shithead?" Dave said angrily. "Deal." Tyson snarled.

(Dave POV)

As the big guy walked off, I rounded on Antionette. "What the fuck? You think I need all these assholes on me as well as those stupid granites?" I roared. The two Latinas jumped back in slight surpirsie, although I'd be willing to bet that Myra could beat my ass to a bloody pulp in ten minutes if I gave her the chance. "I thought-" Annie began. "Don't." I said as I stalked off, fully intent on going to what was supposed to be my room.

(Myra POV)

"That was wierd. You think he's Bipolar?" I said as we watched him storm off. "I guess." Annie said. "What the hell is wrong him?" I wondered aloud. "Maybe it's his time of the month?" Annie said candidly, making laugh so hard I had to hold the wall to avoid falling over. "Seriously, he's got some serious personal issues he needs to work out." Annie said as we entered the D-fac1 only to find an intense stare down between a gothic looking guy and Jonathan.

"What did you call me, bottom dweller?" Jonathan raged at the goth, who for being severely outnumbered and outclassed, stood his ground. "I called you a fucking asscock, why?" the goth shot back. In a flash, Jonathan's sword was out, and the goth was screaming, holding what was left of his right arm, the elbow down being sliced off and lying on the floor. I was vaguely aware of the fact that I was in motion, until I slapped Jonathan hard enough to knock him down. "What the hell is your problem!?" I sceamed at him as he picked himself up off the floor. Then I cringred. Whenever I hit Jonathan, he would hit me back. As his sword came whistling toward me, a whip of chakra cracked and sent it harmlessly aside, slicing a table cleanly in two. Annie. "Stay out of this, Taylor." Jonathan said as he prepared to swing again. As Annie went to block again, he suddenly reversed his slash and destroyed the whip. Annie screamed in pain, and fell to the floor crying in pain. A sharp pain shot through my left arm as the sword swung again. The room went silent as Jonathan raised the sword to deal the crippling blow, when another body blocked his path.

(Ian POV)

I had just came into the D-fac, only to find one of my few friends having a one-way ticket out of the academy signed by that asshole Jonathan, and then see him hurt not one but two females. This was utter bullshit. As he went to hit his girlfriend, I stepped between him and her. "Get out of the way, Johnson." he snarled. I shook my head as the crowd began backing away. "Why? So you can hurt another? What's the point of all of it? Just proving how much of an ass you are?" I spat as he grew steadily redder, from rage no doubt. The next thing I knew was that Tyson and another lackey of his, Damon, were trying to bring me to the ground. As they dove at me, I did a spinning back kick and and kicked both of them across the jaw. There was searing pain across my back as Jonathan made his presence felt. I knew it was over then; he would sever my spinal cord and I would be crippled and he would have one less person to deal with around here.

(Normal POV)

The crowd helds its breath as Jonathan reared back to deliver the final blow. As the blade came whistling down, a ninja Shuriken came flying out of nowhere and actually split the sword blade in two. "Why don't we just have our match now?" Dave said from the doorway. "You broke my sword." Jonathan said, stunned. He had made it himself. The only way to break it was by using the metal breaking point, which hardly anyone knew. "Yeah, I did. Now answer the question." he said as Damon and Tyson slowly advanced. "Stop." Jonathan saifd. The two froze and looked at him oddly. "We will have our match, but first you must defeat both of my partners in a two on one match, no powers involved." he said. Dave nodded and turned to go, then spun in lightning fast round kick, catching Damon of guard and sending him crashing into Tyson, knocking both of them out. "Not now though." he said as he walked out. Ian stood with some difficulty and followed, with the two females following.

(Dave POV)

As I stormed out of the D-fac, I was vaguely aware of the three of them following. They were having some sort of conversation about my challenge. Whatever; it wasn't like I was particualarly fond of any of the people here, I just saw it as another way to get in Jonathan's space if I did this sort of thing, and Ian was one of the new rangers, so I had to help them, since we couldn't have a ranger down. My musings were interupted by one of the females striding up next to me. "Honten?2" I said. "Thanks." she replied as they three of them all went their seperate ways, leaving me alone again.

(in Olrox's lair)

Olrox sat on his throne, staring into what could easily pass as the old viewing globe form the first command centre. So he would help them in all but their fight against them, would he? Typical. He had been like this for as long as he could remember. But how to make him see what he was truly meant for was the real problem.

(Jonathan POV)

Who the hell was this guy? First he disrespected him in front of practically the whole school, and then he has the audacity to interupt his dealing out of punishments, and then he ruthlessly attacks his subordinates, and for the coup de tat, he had broken his sword with the metal breaking point, something very few people knew how to do. The last person he had met was a legendary martial artist, Son Chang Aikido, who resided in Dogtown, a suburb of Rolland Heights. And he had been a storm dragoon. Well, whoever this Dave guy was, he was goin down.

(3rd person POV)

Dave sat in front of his desk, staring at the wall, his books and writing supplies in front of him, untouched since he had got them out. They truly had forgotten him. How depressing. And the way they treated him. The way they treated him reminded him of how they all used to be. A knocking on the door brought him crashing back down into reality as he hualed himself up and opened the door, revealing none other Ian and Derak themselves. "How's life, Micheal?" Derak said conversationally. Dave stared. "Who are you talking about?" he said, his voice showing his inward emotion. He was shocked. "You thought we wouldn't know our own friend?" Ian said disbelivingly. "Only you would know how to block our attacks in a spar, you're the only one who could ever match us move for move, and manipulate lightning like that." Derak said as the two brushed past him. He grinned in spite of himself.

"So, how ya been doin, Michael?" "It's Dave now, so don't call me that." Dave said as he flomped onto his bed. "Okay." Derak said with a sidelong glance at Ian. Jaques had been right; he hadn't forgiven them for leaving. "Life sucks like it always have for me, bro." Dave said as he pulled his hunting knife out and threw it at the wall, hitting a crudely drawn target a few centimeters from the bullseye. "Heard what you did in the D-fac. That took guts, man." Derak said as he watched Dave fire a stream of lightning from his fingertips and pull the knife back to him like a magnet. "Whatever. Now I gotta face the two of that bastard's cronies first." Dave said as he threw the knife again, and growled in irritation as it didn't hit the same spot again. "So Chang taught you the metal breaking point?" Ian said. Dave nodded. "And everything else with it, except the Maelstrom's Bolt." Dave said as he called the knife to him again, and threw it, this time hitting the bullseye. "Still don't see how Anthony could hit the mark every time." Derak said. "Aye." Dave replied as he got up and pulled the knife out, then put it back in his boot.

"So, what all does everything else entail?" Ian asked as he watched Dave start putting his school stuff away. "Exactly that. Everything else he knew, except the Maelstrom's Bolt. He figured I wasn't ready for it after I nearly died trying to do it. Took a ride on the flat line for a couple minutes." Dave said with a shrug. The communicator on Derak's wrist suddenly blazed to life. Dave looked at it. "Go time again?" Dave asked innocently. "Looks like it." Ian said with a sigh. "Unleash the Storm, Guardian Form!" the two shouted, while doing the hand motions. Dave watched as they teleported away, and was surprised when he was teleported to the command centre. "What?" he said as the rest of the team turned and looked at him. "We found something. Thought you might want to see it." Myra said icily. Dave looked past them and sighed. It was the video of him talking with Olrox.

"Care to fill us in?" Myra said as she advanced. Dave looked at her, the fire in his eyes burning hotter then ever. "Never. I made a promise to him not to tell who he was, and I'll be damned if I let him down." Dave snarled as he fell into a battle stance. Antionette looked at him in mild surprise. Her telepathy wasnt working, and Myra was about to lay a berserker style beatdown on him. Until the dormant stone flashed, and a powerful, ancient voice filled the room. "One born of a dragon shall claim his power. He who recieveth the power, trust it not. He who rejecteth the power, rejoice for freedom. He who be honorbound shall lose and gain all he holds dear." With that, the stone returned to its dormant state. Dave looked at it for a fraction of a second, then crossed the room and began looking at it very closely when Jason entered. "Where did you get this?" Dave asked quietly. "That one? Not really sure anymore. I think my friend Tommy sent me that one. Said he found it while on a dig up on Satan's Ridge." Jason said, before he noticed Myra's angry stance and the video on the screen.

"What the hell is going on?" he said tiredly as he sank into a chair, massaging his temples. "Just asking him what he knows about Olrox." Myra said with a shrug, all previous anger gone. "Yeah. And I was telling her to go fuck herslef." Dave said as he began to leave, only to have Antionette ninja streak in front of him. "Tell us something. You owe us that nuch." She said, locking eyes with him, her crystal blues boring into his fiery emeralds. He blinked, and the anger was gone, replaced by his normal fiery expression. "Fine. Olrox is just an apparation of some one much greater. All Olrox's purpose is, is to destroy that person's rivals, by any means neccessary." Dave said as the dormant stone glowed slightly, unnoticed. Jason stood as an alarm went off. "Dave, watch the center." Jason said as they morphed. "What am I, Alpha 5.5?" he said as he sat down, oblivious to the glowing stone behind him. Zordon suddenly materialized in his tube, looking at Dave disapprovingly. "You should fight with those you consider friends." he said sagely. "Then I'd say it's a very good thing I consider no one my friends anymore, but commrades, ain't it?" Dave snorted as he watched the rangers destroy a mass group of granites.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derak and Ian were both off on Satan's ridge, searching for whatever it was that Coach Scott had said was here. "What're looking for again?" Ian asked. "I dunno." Derak said before the ground beneath them gave way, causing them to fall about a mile, and had them thanking their lucky stars that they had morphed prior to coming here. As they stood, Derak looked around and let out a low whistle. Where ever they had fallen, it was huge. "Activating Power Lamp." Ian said shakily as the gem on his chest plate flared to life, casting an eerie light over the room. It was some sort of tomb from what they could tell. Ian stared up ahead. There was a coffin; it was open and empty. "What was here?" Derak asked, his voice echoing in the darkness. "I think the question is, why are you here?" a deep, angry voice rumbled from somewhere above them. The two whirled around as the room blazed to life, revealing that they were surrounded by a load of skeletons, and a warrior garbed for battle brandishing a longsword at their head. "Ever get that feeling that you're about to die and all you can say is 'Shit, I knew I should've said fuck off. when Coach Scott told us to follow him?'" Derak said as he drew his staff and Ian's claws materialized. 

Before anything could happen, Olrox appeared and destroyed the entire army with an almighty balst of lightning. "I take it you ain't here to say long live the power?" Ian said as he turned to them and summoned his gargoyles. "None shall defile this tomb but I, for within rests the legendary Dragos Blade!" Olrox cried as the gargoyles attacked, sending waves of energy everywhere as they slashed their diamond weaponds.

In the command centre, Dave stared at the screen in wonder. The Dragos Blade? It actually existed? Legend had it that whoever held it would gain the power of the dragon king. Then the words of earler flashed through his mind: He with power, trust it not. There was a flash of light, and the other stone had zapped itself onto his watch. It would not come off. "Dammit all!" Dave snarled as he looked back at the screen, only to see Derak and Ian getting their asses handed to them by Olrox's Gargoyles. He had to help them.

Before he could even blink, he was there, standing atop a small ledge, looking down at them. Before any of the gargoyles had a chance to attack again, Dave unleashed his aura, showering area with lightning, as he called a massive thunder storm to him. Ian looked up to see dave leaping down and grabbing one, DDTing it into the ground, shattering it on contact. As the storm he had called raged, Dave saw Olrox stadning on the ledge, staring down at him as he destroyed his gargoyles. "Well met, Dave." he called as he faded; he was unable to find the Dragos Blade. As he went to leave, a white light shot past and materialized in Dave's right hand. It was a long bladed sword, bearing a strong resemblance to a quasar saber, except entirely black, with three blazing emeralds on the hilt, surrounding a dragon claw. The Dragos Blade. Dave looked at it, and then back at Olrox as he summoned hundreds of Granites to his side. "BRING ME THE SWORD!!" he shrieked in fury as he drew his own sword from his chest.

As the granites descended, the other rangers teleported in and beagn their classic battle. Dave began to destroy granites with a style of sword fighting that was as graceful as it was deadly. And so it came to be that the rangers were the last standing, with Olrox calling more creatures to him, each more hideous and powerful then the next. As the battle continued, Dave felt a strange power pulsing from the blade. It was almost as if it was guiding his slashes, blocks, and everything else. He shook it off and destroyed another creature. As he backflipped away from a blast attack, he was hit by another, causing him to crash to the ground, dropping the sword. All seemed to go quiet as Olrox picked up the sword, and raised it above his head. "Dragos Blade of Ancient Sight, Reveal to me thy Dragonic Might!" He chanted as the blade began to glow. Olrox began laughing madly as he disappeared. "This ain't gonna end well." Dave said as he got up and vanished into a shadow, leaving the other rangers to clean up the mess.

* * *

Aight, just so y'all know, this'll probably bre the last update for awhile, so bear with me. Thanks again for the support. 


	4. Explanations

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the OCs, the plot and anything else in this story that is not licensed trademark.

Shoutouts:

GinaStar: glad you thought so.

* * *

Chapter 3: explanations

"I really hate when he does that." Ian grumped as he destroyed yet another granite. Derak nodded and also destroyed another. "What was that sword?" Myra asked as they finished up and demorphed. "The Dragos blade." Derak said as they all trudged up the ancient stairs they had missed on the way down. "Isn't that the sword sensei told us about?" Ian said as they walked. "Yeah." "Some one wanna clue us in?" Antionette asked, her loathing of being left in the dark apparent. "There's a legend behind that blade, but I don't really know the whole thing, so I'll do my best." Ian replied.

* * *

Long ago, there was a warrior named Drago. He was the most powerful warrior of his age, unbeatable in battle. This was due to the fact that he had been blessed by the three Gods, Indra, Lord of the storm, Oberon, ruler of flames, and Mim, the master of ice, to destroy a terrible dragon that was ravaging the land. Upon doing so, instead of offering it to the gods, he tore out its fangs and melted them into a sword, and ripped the sclaes from the slain beast to give his wicked blade the dragon's power. Upon the hilt he fixed one of the eyes to guide his strikes in battle, ingesting the other. The beast's evil then burrowed itself in his once good heart, which when coupled with his pride, made him rise against the gods. The three gods' rage poured down on drago, and the two sides engaged in a battle the likes of which the world had ever seen. It was unsure how, but Drago managed to destroy Mim in the struggle, granting him all the powers of the Ice God, and forcing Oberon and Indra to flee. Next Drago hunted Oberon to his hidden temple in the heart of a volcano, and slew him and took his powers as well. With his two comrades defeated, Indra traveled to the underworld, where he had the Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu forge for him his own dragon wrought blade, inlaid with the power of a raging storm. Then he left and confronted Drago on the moutain called Zagala(Dragondoom). The two clashed fiercely, and in the end, Indra unleashed all of his powers, causing a maelstrom to ravage the mountain. As the storm raged, Indra defated Drago, but was grieviously wounded, and imparted the last of his powers into his own sowrd and seal Drago's evil soul within his wretched blade. It was the hidden from the world, and called the DragosBlade.

* * *

"You're jerking my chain, right?" Antionette said disbelivingly as Ian finished his story. "You're the one who wanted to hear it, not me." Ian said with a shrug as they exited the darkness, blinking in the sunlight as the emerged from the cave. "Where are we?" asked Myra, sheilding her eyes as she stared down at the desert valley in front of them. "Satan's Ridge." Jason said as he too looked around. His gaze fell on an old building. It couldn't be... 

Dave emerged from the shadows in a dark room the size of the school's gym. It looked like a coliseum of sorts, devided into quadrants. In one quad, there was a wrestling ring(all manner of cages amd other items included). In another was a dueling strip with all manner of weapons on darkwood racks, from swords to maces. In the third was a regular ring, set up for martial arts. and the final part, where Dave stood, was obviously for meditation and other social events of a dojo. Dave smiled humorlessly. As he took a step forward, he saw that there was a man in the ring in the far corner, going at it with another man. The larger man was currently holding the other man in a headock, whoch he converted into a bulldog by running forward and diving so his opponent hit the mat face first. The man who had been bulldogged merely rolled through and leapt back to his feet. Dave spotted a woman with waist length brown hair in a white dress standing by the ring, looking on with interest. The pair stopped when they heard the sound of some one clapping sarcastically. "Nice, dad, you really showed the mat who was boss that time." he said sardonically. The three whirled. The larger man groaned and front flipped out of the ring. "Dave, I thought you were in school." he said disapprovingly. "Nah, took the day off uncle." he said with a shrug. The woman pursed her lips and made a sound that made it clear what she thought of his skipping school. "How's the wild zords, mom?" he asked her carelessly. the other man vaulted over the top rope. "Dave, what did you do?" he asked. Well, demanded actually.

"So let me get this right. That thing Dave was using was an evil sword that holds the soul of a godslayer?" Myra asked, clearly not buying a word of it. The four of them didn't notice how Jason was staring at the ruins of an old building. As they continued their arguement, Jason began walking down the steep embank. "Coach?" Ian called after him as he noticed. The other three turned and looked as well. The four hastened after him. "What was it?" Derak said in wonder. "it was the first command center. Where I became the earth's first red ranger. I had no idea that it was still standing after Divatox blew it up." he softly replied as he sat down, the force of it all just hitting him full force. "Wow. It must've been a sight when it was still standing." Antionette said softly. "It was." Jason said with a sigh.

"What makes you think I didn't just come here to ask uncle Chang for a match?" he said a little too quickly. Chang folded his well muscled arms across his massive chest. "You know I won't face you again after you damn near killed yourself trying to use my technique." he said, his red eyes glowing alightly behind his sunglasses. Merrick blanched. "you tried to do the maelstrom's bolt?" he said increduously. Dave shrugged. "Knew everything else, and was gettin a little tired of the ark blast anyway. Too unfocused and widespread." he explained. "What did you do!?" Shayla demanded. Dave sighed. "I found the Dragos Blade."

"I wonder if any of the old stuff in here still works?" Derak said as he continued to stare up at the building that had once housed the legendary mighty morphin, zeo and turbo teams. "Probably not. Coach Scott said it had been a long time since anyone used this place. Besides, it got blasted to smithereens, ne?" Ian said as he knelt by an old standard. Divatox's, no doubt. there had been way too many to begin with, seeing as she was an ego maniac. "Yeah, but what if..." Derak's voice trailed off. The two turned and jumped down the hole, Jason yelling at them angrily the whole time. The others followed shortly as Derak went to one of the consoles and started trying to fire it up. "It still has a little power, but not much." he tossed over his shoulder to Ian who was doing likewise at another console. "Ya know, if dave was here he wold've probably already powered the whole place up to the max and downloaded all the tech onto another computer." Jason looked thoughtful at this.

"YOU WHAT!!" Chang bellowed like a wounded ox. "I found the Dragos Blade. In the tomb on Satan's ridge. And, I used it." Merrick went pale. "You-hang on. How could you've used it? Only the-shit." Chang swore as he relized what had happened. "Why can he use it, Chang?" Shayla asked, almost scared of the answer. After all, her son was differant. Chang and Merrick had both trained him from a young age in the ways of the warrior and the light, but there was always something dark about him. "The only people who are able to wield that cursed blade are dragoons and the like. You know, people who are aligned with dragons?" he said as he saw their confused looks. "HEEELLO! I'm kinda right here!" Dave yelled, infuriated that he was being talked about like he was still in the tomb.

"You say he could get all the data here to another computer?" Jason asked as Derak toyed with something. "Basically. If Anthony was here he would've done it already, he was a computer genius, kinda like the first blue, I think." Ian said absent mindedly as he went over the old archives he had managed to dredge up from the bowels of the morphing grid. "Yeah, Billy was that damn good." Jason said as he went all misty eyed. "I think I can get us back, I just need a disk or something so I can download some of the stuff onto it and-" Ian was cut off as Myra shoved a disk at him. "What? I'm taking a lot of computer classes!" she stated defensively. "It'll work." Derek said. witha few minutes work, Jason felt the familiar tingling feeling of teleportation all over his body.

"Have you been meddling where you shouldn't be?" Merrick asked Dave. "Define where I shouldn't be. If you mean that big floating turtle mom lives on, no. Anything else, guess. You two left me on the doorstep of the Thunder Ninja Academy, after I tried to do the Maelstrom's Bolt. Then when I leave there, you send me back to Dogtown! And to make matters worse, now I gotta take on the school honcho and his cronies in two different kinds of matches!" Dave bellowed. "When." Shayla said. "Tonight and tommorrow. At the school gym." Dave said. "Then we'll be there!" Shayla declared, Merrick and Chang wincing. "Cool. I have to go." dave said as he hugged his mom. With that, he melted back into a shadow. "He shouldn't be able to do that." Chang grunted as he leapt back into the ring, Merrick following him.

Dave reappeared in the room with Zordon, just as five blurs of light appeared. On instinct, Dave fired off a blast of energy, only to have it slashed on half by one of Annie's chakra whips. "You really gotta work on that, bro." Derek said as they all materialized from the light. "Sorry." he muttered as he sat down. "What kept you lot out on Satan's Ridge?" he asked as he telekinectically moved a few knick-knacks that Jason kept lying around. "We found the ruins." Ian said simply. "Oh. Anything still work?" he asked before anyone else could interrupt. "We need your help to get it up and running but, yeah, it still works." Ian replied.

Olrox paced back and forth in his lavishly decorated chamber, the Dragos Blade clutched in his left hand, and an ancient scroll, depicting the great battle 3000 years ago between the wild force and orgs, when drago had aligned himself with orgs after turning on the gods. "How do I unlock your powers?" he hissed in frustration. The blade glowed a slight red, but it had been doing that for the past hour. He set the blade down and demorpisized to his true form. "If only you knew how easy you have it, dave..." he said in broken english. Dave would never find out what he was until it was too late.

Jonathan stood outside the ring as Damon and Tyson both grappled with each other. Damon grunted and hurled Tyson against the ropes, and clotheslined him on the rebound. Tyson rolled on his back and climbed to his feet, and caught the second attempted clothesline, and cionverted to a suplex, which he changed at the last minute to a front slam. Jonathan smiled evilly. That Dave would never beat his two cronies, not without cheating, somethingit looked like he had an aversion to.

Later that day, Merrick sat in a clearing in the forest he had roamed as Zen Aku, playing a huanting melody on his flute, thinking about what Chang had told him. "He shouldn't be able to do that." Chnag said as Dave melted into a shadow. "What? He always does that, Chang." Merrick said as he grabbed Chang in a headlock an tried to bulldog him, only to have Chang lift him straight off the ground and piledrove him backwards. The Northern Lights Driver. "Only denizens of darkness can use the shadows as their own personal highway. That must also be why he could use the Dragosblade...and why the Maelstrom's Bolt almost killed him." Chang said as he helped Merrick up, who judo threw Chang across the ring in return. "Merrick? Are you okay?" Shayla asked. Merrick looked up to see her dressed in street clothes. "Where-Dave's match. Right." Merrick said with a sigh.

"You nervous?" Derek asked dave as he limbered up a bit. "No. Just concerned." he said quietly. "Why, afraid to let Annie down?" Ian teased. Dave glared. "Definately not. Just nerves. First matchn a long time." Dave explained as he did a few warm up punches and kicks. "Gonna take Jonathan to the frontline?" Ian asked, refering to Dave's devastating finisher. "Most likely. Maybe the Buzzsaw Bomb." He said witha galnce at Derek. "I think not. you are not using my moves." derek said angrily. "The Mountain Crush?" he asked innocently, with a sidelong glance at Ian, who shook his head vigorously. "How about the Atomic Shot or the Tornado Spear?" "I don't think Anthony or Justin would be very happy if you did that, bro." derek said as he watched Dave jump five feet into the air and do a tornado kick. "Yeah, well, i thought I would pay them some respect, that's what sensei said doing a friend's move was." dave said as he returned to his orignial stance.

As the student body filed into the gym and took their seats in the bleachers, Annie and myra both stood by the doors., watching for Jason. "There he is!" Myra exclaimed, only to see that he was with three other people. One of them was the legendary Son Chang Aikido, the dojo master of Dog Town. "Those must be Dave's parents." Myra breathed. "How would you know, chica?" Annie asked. "derek told me they would be here." she shrugged. their attention was drawn to the centre of the room, where a WWE like ring had been set up. In the centre of it, stood Jonathan with a supreme look on his face. Well, he WAS the champ, after all. "Ladies and gentleman, tonight, we see my challenger in action, against your school tag team champs, in a handicap match! And if he survives, we see him in action again tommorow night against yours truly, in the most barbaric match ever seen: HELL IN THE CELL! And if he survives that, he'll be the first!" he roared, amid the appluase from all populars, and the boos from the outcasts.

The lights dimmed as the Crazy Frog Song hit and Damon and Tyson emerged from the back, clutching their title belts and looking ready to kill. As the piar climbed into the ring, Merrick looked at Princess Shayla. "He has to take both of them at once?" she asked. Chang shook his head. "No. only one of them can go against him at a time. the other has to be tagged in as if it was a tag team match, which by the looks of things, is their specialty. So dave definately has his work cut out for him." "it seems we have a dignitary among us!" jonathn's voice rang out. Chang cringed as a spotlight shone on him. "Would please welcome the legendary Son Chang Aikido!" Jonathan cried. Chnag stood amidst the applause, waved a bit, and sat back down. Before anything else could happen, Pillar's song Frontline hit and dave came out, a murderous look on his face, clad in a pair of black Cargo shorts and sneakers. As he climbed into the ring, he sized up both of his opponents, then waved at them to "just bring it".

* * *

Next chapter, Dave finally has his first of two matches. sorry about the long delay in updates. Any way, review! 


End file.
